<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inevitable Crossing Of Magical Practitioners by SonOfDysonSphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425948">Inevitable Crossing Of Magical Practitioners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfDysonSphere/pseuds/SonOfDysonSphere'>SonOfDysonSphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Love, F/F, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfDysonSphere/pseuds/SonOfDysonSphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you meet someone that affects you more than you expect and there is more to them than you could guess.</p><p>Written as a gift for a secret santa event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inevitable Crossing Of Magical Practitioners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how innocent or auspicious, a beginning can contain all possible conclusions within its deliberate or flippant form. Whether alike to a dear friend in turmoil or a dangerous apparition in an uncanny alleyway, how an individual addresses a beginning can vary wildly. Either with the bravado of a pompous suitor or the calculating precision of a woman trying to reach the moon, an individual will knowingly or unknowingly approach the start of a life altering experience. Some witness the steady drops of water escaping the captivity of their icicle prison and know it is time to wrap up winter projects and prepare for the events of the coming spring. Others realize they haven't had to start a fire to warm their house from the embrace of winter in a few weeks. In the same breath, they also admit that maybe they could feel the mud begin piling up on their boots from the revealed forest floor, all while various birds have returned to their spring morning routine of singing out for a partner and ambitious flower buds have already come out to face the world.</p><p>Regardless of where they start, two lines that begin on an intersect course will eventually meet.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Alice Margatroid had long since finished the choreography for her latest doll routine to showcase in the human village when temperature permitted. As it stood, the icicles that had elegantly formed along the eaves as if on unseen strings had just begun to subside from the warming weather, quietly heralding the encroaching spring. It was a language of change that Alice understood and acknowledged, secluded in her self-made cottage, a hermit's paradise by anyone's definition.</p><p>It was still several days of finishing adjustments to seamstress projects, ensuring a good colour ratio was viewable from all angles, before Alice adorned her best travelling boots and left her winter confinement for the first time in months. Her dolls wandered about the still defrosting forest as Alice's stride down the forest paths maintained a refined aura, any excitement she felt being out and about was expressed through her crafted companions.</p><p>However, it did not take long for Alice to realize something was wrong.</p><p>The air did not carry the scent of earnest flowers nor the sounds of intent courtship of forest creatures. The ground was not moist with fresh melt but instead hardened with a recent freeze. The temperature exuded the loving cold of a friend disagreeing with you. It was as if Spring had announced it's coming and then decided to sleep in. Alice's brow furrowed like a blanket being pulled tighter around the person it was warming as she changed course towards the far side of the Forest of Magic to investigate the strange state of the world.</p><p>Likewise, it did not take long to find a trouble maker. Flying somewhere above the ground, a loud and boisterous person was throwing accusations at fairies and youkai, battling anyone with an alibi that failed to meet some arbitrarily high standard. Alice took off from the forest floor, dolls in close tow, to address the peace disturber. Finding herself face to face with the unknown party, Alice took in the sight of the assailant and assessed the outfit coordination skills.</p><p>Overall, the impression was low.</p><p>A warm black jacket with numerous pockets secured with an assortment of worn metal buttons, as if wearing mismatching antiques as fasteners was in fashion. White trim made from warm materials overflowed from the interior of the coat into view. Despite flying around on a well made broom the blonde witch looking individual before Alice had somehow gotten mud on her boots. However, through the accumulated muck Alice could tell the boots were well made; serviceable and hardy with an attention to aesthetically pleasing concepts of thoughtful design the rest of the outfit lacked.</p><p>“You seem like a person both powerful and suspicious enough to be causing this Spring-sapping incident!” An accusation was the first thing out of the young woman's mouth. “Or at least enough so that you would know who is behind it!”</p><p>Alice found herself taken aback by both the woman's brazenness and rough but compelling nature. The short lived opportunity to express her admiration of the other woman's boots was surpassed by the affront of being wrongfully accused. Pleasantries would have to wait for another time, because if there was a more effective way to start a fight in Gensokyo than accusing someone else without proof, it had not been discovered yet.</p><p>“Very well then, let's see what sort of Spring you have in you.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>After the battle, Alice watched the woman whose name she did not receive leave, most likely to solve whatever problem was causing the lands of Gensokyo to go without spring this year. Alice herself was left with the dulled regret of losing while only using seventy percent of her power, and the unmistakable grating Alice would one day recognize as 'just how Marisa makes a person feel'.</p><p>“What an insufferable person.” She said aloud to no one, though her tone lacked any poison or contempt.</p><p>Alice's compliment would have to wait for another time.</p><p>* * *</p><p>In another part of the Forest of Magic, at another time, Marisa Kirisame was putting away her winter jacket for the year, impressed with the mileage she had gotten out of it this year, but mostly unaware that it had been the cause of her being too warm going about her business lately. Perhaps the Cherry Blossom incident instilled a feeling into Marisa that winter was only ever a few minutes away and could come back with little to no notice, but more likely it was that Marisa could be described as occasionally oblivious by those closest to her but never by herself.</p><p>So it was that Marisa acknowledged the coming of spring in her own way, despite most forest critters already having found their paramour or fulfilled theirraison d'être.</p><p>Instead of lamenting or even recognizing the time she had lost getting started, Marisa was more the type to focus on what was ahead of her.</p><p><em>'You should definitely come!'</em> Reimu had been rather uncharacteristically excited when telling Marisa about the party she was putting on at the shrine for friends and previous enemies alike. Usually her shrine maiden friend would be apprehensive to host a party that was likely to involve a lot of clean up.</p><p>“What has gotten in to her?” Marisa wondered to herself while she prepared to leave for a night of partying and drinking. “Maybe she was inspired to do more with her life than sit around waiting to solve Gensokyo's problems.”</p><p>As humorous as Marisa found the thought, she did not find it very likely.</p><p>The Hakurei Shrine was rather boisterous, filled with new and old faces, all getting acquainted with each other. It was certainly louder than the last time Marisa had attended, as Reimu had “networked through violence” once again during the last incident. Arriving fashionably late, Marisa greeted her shrine maiden friend, who was busy entertaining, before grabbing a drink and deciding to tease the poltergeist musician sister trio.</p><p>Across the main sitting room where everyone was gathered around food, drink and company, Alice Margatroid watched the new attendant enter and immediately begin playfully harassing the trio of musicians that had been keeping to themselves. Waiting for the mood of the party to turn even more exuberant and her own mood to be more comfortable, she took the opportunity of the three musical sisters awkwardly taking their leave from their rambunctious assailant to cross the room and strike up a conversation.<br/>“It seems you found the Spring Thief.” Alice noted the hat sitting on the floor next to where the woman was drinking was the same hat she wore on that cold spring day, causing Alice to wonder if the other woman possessed any other head wear.</p><p>“It ended up being Reimu who did most of the work this time around.” Marisa's face soured at bit at the memory. “You're the person I fought in the Forest of Magic.”</p><p>“That's right.” Alice was surprised by the simple pleasure of being remembered by this woman she did not yet know. “We did not get to introduce ourselves last time. My name i-”</p><p>“Alice Margatroid.”</p><p>Alice could not hide her dual surprise at being interrupted or being known.</p><p>“I'm Marisa, a Witch from the Forest.”</p><p>“Well you certainly don't strike me as a Witch from the city.”</p><p>“What gave you that idea, my large brimmed hat?” A dumb smile spread across Marisa's face.</p><p>“More how your clothes are self-made.” Alice did not relent.</p><p>“You could tell huh?” This was the first statement that seemed to deflate Marisa's confidence. “It's a lot harder than I thought it would be.”</p><p>“Your boots are well made though, you made them last of all?” This elicited a nod out of Marisa. “And you spent a lot more time on them.”</p><p>Another nod. “I figured if I was going to walk around in them everywhere they needed to be comfortable and look good.”</p><p>“Walk around everywhere?”</p><p>“Picking mushrooms mostly. The Forest has a bunch of different ones...”</p><p>Alice smiled, infected by the curious enthusiasm of her new friend as the conversation continued, immune to the boisterous atmosphere of the Shrine, and a pair of eyes occasionally checking on the two of them from across the room...</p><p>* * *</p><p>The party had subdued to the silence of near midnight, with participants leaving or passing out where they sat.</p><p>Marisa Kirisame fell into the latter category, her enthusiastic mannerisms calmed to a soft drunken snoring on the shrine floor.</p><p>Alice Margatroid fell into the former category, the conversation with Marisa had lasted the entire night and several drinks, but she had proved more tolerant and was preparing to leave back to her cottage in the Forest of Magic. She wondered about the younger witch sleeping on the floor and where exactly her house was in forest, and if her dolls were capable of carrying her there. Not a minute into such wondering, and the host of the party, who Alice had only exchanged small pleasantries with, came by with blankets for those passed out in the shrine's main room.</p><p>Reimu went about her work with tired indifference, but Alice noted a quality difference in the blankets handed out to others and the one she was laying over Marisa.</p><p>“I was just considering if it was possible to have her carried home, but it seems you already prepared for this situation.” Alice's voice was hushed but not at a whisper, as it was unlikely anyone passed out would awaken easily.</p><p>“You two talked for a long time.” Reimu wasn't looking at Alice, but instead was paying special attention to how she tucked in the drunk and sleeping Marisa.</p><p>“Yes, I find her rather agreeable.”</p><p>Reimu snorted loud enough to cause several sleeping individuals to stir, including the person she was current tenderly wrapping up.</p><p>“You find Marisa agreeable?”</p><p>Alice reconsidered what she had said, realizing that maybe agreeable wasn't the correct word, but being unable to think of a better phrasing, she merely continued.</p><p>“Yes, maybe for my tastes. I think I will be seeing a lot more of this person.” Alice was careful to pick a wording that left little to imagine in regards to her intention.</p><p>“Aren't you more of a hermit?” There was a hint of annoyance in Reimu's tone.</p><p>“I was thinking we will gather a secluded coven of witches together. Or something to that effect.”</p><p>“Do whatever you want.” The Shrine Maiden rose to her feet after picking up a few discarded glasses and assorted items on the floor around Marisa. Apparently unsatisfied with what she had gathered, Reimu continued gathering more clutter and refuse, as if waiting for the light of day to clean was too long from now.</p><p>“Are you really okay with that?”</p><p>“I'm just her friend, what say do I have?” Even in the dim combination candle and moonlight, Alice caught Reimu's troubled expression.</p><p>“Maybe I am asking you as more than her friend.”</p><p>That statement caused Reimu to stop tidying rapidly enough that a sake glass dropped to the matted floor with a soft thud. Seconds passed in the dark shrine with only soft snoring and bugs chirping to mark the passage of time. Several times it seemed as if Reimu would speak, until finally:</p><p>“I said it had nothing to do with me.” For a person who lived in a land with Gods, the void of conviction in Reimu's statement was startling.</p><p>“Then it is as you say.” Alice felt she had been more than respectful to whatever connection she thought she witnessed between Marisa and Reimu, and decided now was the best time to take her leave for the evening, exiting with a polite nod.</p><p>“I guess it is...” Reimu's response went unheard by all but the stoic walls of the Hakurei Shrine.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When the weather threatened the coming Summer with its warmth, Alice had once again left her own personal sanctuary and visited the human village. Putting on a popular doll show for the villagers, the plan was to use the motivational momentum from that success to go and visit Marisa at her house, who Alice had learned lived at the far side of the Forest of Magic from herself.</p><p>Instead she was amazed to run into the very woman moments after she had packed up her performance and the audience had dispersed.</p><p>“Quite the show.” Marisa was smiling with her greeting and Alice noticed she was wearing a newly made vest.</p><p>“You watched it?” Alice was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“I heard it was happening so I came to the village.” Marisa admitted while trying to make it sound like it was not a big deal.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Both women took a moment in attempting to ascertain whether the other was thinking along the same lines as themselves.</p><p>Alice was the first to take the chance.</p><p>“I was actually just headed back to the Forest of Magic to stop by your house.”</p><p>The bustling sound of human villagers taking advantage of the warm weather faded away, as it was Marisa's turn to be astonished.</p><p>“What for?” A laugh in spite of herself accented Marisa's request for clarity.</p><p>“I was thinking of inviting you to my house for some tailoring lessons.”</p><p>“I would like that.” Marisa's affirmative response was immediate. “When?”</p><p>“I was thinking today.”</p><p>Marisa figured she could accommodate that.</p><p>The two walked towards the edge of the village, in the direction of the Forest of Magic, continuing on their conversation from the party some weeks ago.</p><p>“You know, I was wondering how you knew my name already when we met at the Shrine Party.”</p><p>“Oh that? I had asked Reimu about you before then, but hadn't seen you around at all.” Alice already respected how simple or easy Marisa made some things sound. That revelation also made Alice understand a previously unknown aspect of her late night conversation with Reimu.</p><p>Mind at ease, the doll master looked forward to teaching her new friend all about the art of making a fine outfit with a perfect colour balance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>